This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 239,885 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 20, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,348; 4,380,999; 4,616,633; and 4,694,826; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse retractor devices designed to space one surface from another.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions and more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are neither designed nor intended to provide the particular purpose and function served by the present invention.
As anyone who has either administered a catheterization or who has been catheterized is aware, one of the most vexing problems encountered during the procedure when the patient is confined to a wheelchair is the fact that the front of the patient's pants must be continually held down during the procedure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a clip apparatus designed on one end to clasp and depress the front panel of a patient's pants while seated in a wheelchair, while the other end of the apparatus engages the front of a wheelchair or a wheelchair cushion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.